farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Path of the Hunter
Path of the Hunter missions are unlocked by liberating Outposts in Far Cry 3. They challenge Jason to hunt animals for their skin, or to remove them, so that the Rook Islands are safer. They must be killed using either the supplied weapon or using a melee weapon. Some animals are rare and can only be encountered on these quests. The rare animal skin can be used to make the highest tiers of crafting, like the Extended Loot Rucksack or wallets. The rare animals usually differ from their common counterparts of the same species, but are seldom far away from them. For more details see Animals - Path of the Hunter. Legendary Animal Locations Black Panther The Black Panther is a unique variant of Leopard found in in the sub-quest southwest of Dr. Earnhardt's Mansion. Its pelt, the Black Panther Leather, is used in Crafting to create an Extended Syringe Kit. Golden Tiger A rare Golden Tiger can be found that must be killed with a bow in Rakyat tradition. The Golden Tiger can take more damage and also does more damage. Its hide, the Golden Tiger Leather can be used in Crafting to create an Extended Ammo Pouch. Undying Bear The Undying Bear is a rare bear that can only be found on a Path of the Hunter mission, unlocked after liberating the Cradle Gas Outpost, to the east of Calvary Point. It is a normal bear, except that it is covered in many bloody scars and wounds, which, as said in the journal entry, is either from those who tried to kill it, or a disease known as Eczema. You are required to kill the animal with a shotgun. The bear is located inside of a cave near a small camp. Within the cave are several people and animals who were hunted and killed by the bear. It is found in a dark corner, and you will most likely only notice it when it begins to roar, unless you have used a Once skinned, the Undying Bear Leather can be used to craft the Extended Loot Rucksack. White Belly Tapir When killed, the player can skin the White Belly Tapir. Its unique hide, the White Belly Tapir Leather, can be used to make the Extended Munitions Pouch. Hunting Tips *A Hunter's Instinct syringe is a good method of making sure you see the predator before it sees you. Golden Tiger *One approach is to rush it while Deadly Hunter is in effect. This will make quick work of the tiger, but is risky - if you miss a shot the tiger may kill you first. *The use of Animal Repellant, combined with the previous use of Hunter's Instinct, will make the tiger unable to harm you, giving you time to finish the work with your knife or bow. *Alternatively, get the tiger to pursue you to the hut near the mission area. Jump on the stack of boxes, then onto the roof. **On the peak by the door, the tiger cannot reach you, and will pace, letting you take shots at your own leisure. Undying Bear *A good way to kill it would be to hide between a stalagmite sticking out of the ground and the wall, on the left side of the cave, because the bear is too large to fit between the gap, and will be forced to go around. You can simply jump from one side of the stalagmite to the other, since you will fit between the small gap, taking a shot or two at the bear each time. *Another good tactic is to lure the Undying Bear out of the cave where it is found, allow it to get close, and fire at it from point-blank range. Wound it several times and get on top of the white canvas covering a Loot Chest. The bear will be unable to reach you and you can wound it some more. Additionally, you may use Animal Repellent on top of the canvas to draw it out from underneath, giving you an easy target. *It can also be a good idea saving this mission until the SPAS-12 is available. It has higher rate of fire due to it being semi-automatic. *The Bull is also a good choice for this mission as it has the highest damage of all shotguns. Couple with Deadly Hunter, one can make extremely short work in killing the Bear. *As it is a rare animal, it has increased health and will deal increased damage compared to other bears. White Belly Tapir * The location to start the quest can be found at the Rust Yard outpost, at the coordinates (X:579.5 Y:752.0). * The hunting ground in which it wanders is found at the coordinates (X:559.0 Y:732.0). Gallery Far Cry 3 - Path of The Hunter Gameplay - Golden Tiger|Golden Tiger Trivia Golden Tiger *Despite its name, the Golden Tiger is not actually gold colored. It has a slightly more light orange color, and the stripes are not black, but more grey-orange like, which makes them very hard to spot. *Golden Tigers exist in real life, but are very rare and only found in captivity, the result of a rare mutation. **They are sometimes mistaken with Chinese tigers, which are a totally different species. *Another name for the real-life Golden Tiger is Golden Tabby Tiger. See Also *Kyrat Fashion Week - Far Cry 4 equivalent questline ru:Путь охотника Category:Far Cry 3 Category:Far Cry 3 Missions